With the development of multimedia technologies, electronic devices having various functions have appeared. Such electronic devices generally have a convergence function that compositely performs one or more functions.
The electronic devices include a large screen touch-type display module. In addition to a basic function, which is the so-called communication with a counterpart, the electronic devices may photograph a still image or a moving image since the electronic devices are provided with a high-pixel camera module. The electronic devices may reproduce multimedia contents, such as music or a moving image, and may be connected to a network in order to surf the web. The electronic devices may include a corresponding antenna module in order to receive terrestrial broadcasting or radio broadcasting. Such electronic devices have been advanced to more rapidly perform various convergence functions by being gradually provided with a high performance processor, and the electronic devices have been remarkably developed to such an extent that the main function, which is the so-called communication with a counterpart, is rather regarded as an additional function.
While the functions of the above-described electronic devices are diversified, an advantage in portability will make the electronic devices more competitive. Users tend to prefer electronic devices that are lighter in weight and smaller in size, even if the electronic devices have the same functions. Accordingly, in practice, electronic device manufacturers release electronic devices that are more slimmed and are lighter in weight and smaller in size compared with the other products while being equal or somewhat superior to the other products in functionality.
As the electronic devices are gradually slimmed while being additionally provided with various functions, a mutual noise interference may occur due to the short distance between electronic components in the electronic devices, and the manufacturers make efforts to prevent such mutual interference.